wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Roman Reigns
|birth_place=Pensacola, Florida, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Tampa, Florida |billed=Pensacola, Florida |spouses=Galina Becker (m. 2014) |partners= |trainer=Afa Anoa'i Sika Anoa'i Florida Championship Wrestling James Harrison |debut=2010 |retired= }} Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoaʻi (born May 25, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, former professional Canadian football player, and a member of the Anoaʻi family. He is signed to WWE, where he performs under the Raw brand under the ring name Roman Reigns. After playing collegiate football for Georgia Tech, Anoaʻi started his professional football career with brief off-season stints with the Minnesota Vikings and Jacksonville Jaguars of the National Football League (NFL) in 2007. He then played a full season for the Canadian Football League's (CFL) Edmonton Eskimos in 2008 before his release and retirement from football. Anoaʻi then pursued a career in professional wrestling and was signed by WWE in 2010, reporting to their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). As Roman Reigns, he made his main roster debut in November 2012 alongside Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins as The Shield. The trio teamed together until June 2014, after which Reigns entered singles competition. Reigns is a former WWE Champion and a three-time WWE Tag Team Champion, once with Rollins, Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose as part of The Empire of Pain. He has also won the 2015 Royal Rumble and the 2014 Superstar of the Year. He also tied the WWE record for most eliminations in a Survivor Series elimination match with four in the 2013 event. At the 2014 Royal Rumble has joined James Harrison, Kane and Stone Cold Steve Austin as one of only four people to eliminate at least 10 people from a single rumble eliminating 12. Reigns has headlined multiple WWE pay-per-view events including WrestleMania 31 and 32, with WWE intending him to be a top star. However, Reigns' ascendancy as a world title-chasing heroic underdog has been marked by critics' disapproval and overwhelmingly negative crowd reactions; he was consequently named 2016's Most Hated Wrestler of the Year by Pro Wrestling Illustrated, becoming the first babyface wrestler to have been recognized as such. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Checkmate (spinning bulldog) (2010–2011) **''Moment of Silence (FCW) (belly-to-back side slam) (NXT) – used as a signature move in WWE **Spear *'''Signature moves **''Drive By'' (running front dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the bottom rope) – adopted from James Harrison **Leaping clothesline **Multiple corner clotheslines **''Niagara Bomb'' (sitout crucifix powerbomb) **Roll-up lifted into a sitout powerbomb **Samoan drop **Superman punch, with theatrics – adopted from James Harrison **Tilt-a-whirl slam *'Nicknames' **'"The Big Dog"' **"First Class" **'"The Guy"' **'"The Juggernaut"' **"The Enforcer/Muscle of The Shield **'"The Powerhouse"' **"The Thoroughbred" *'Entrance themes' **"Special Op" by Jim Johnston (November 18, 2012 – June 2, 2014; used while a part of The Shield) **'"The Truth Reigns"' by Jim Johnston (June 16, 2014–present) Championships and Accomplishments 'Collegiate football' *'National Collegiate Athletic Association' **First-team All-ACC (2006) 'Professional wrestling' *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mike Dalton *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2016) **Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2015) **Tag Team of the Year (2013) with Seth Rollins **Tag Team of the Year (2015) with Dean Ambrose **Ranked No. 5 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Most Improved (2013) **Tag Team of the Year (2013) with Seth Rollins **Tag Team of the Year (2015) with Dean Ambrose *'WWE' **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Dean Ambrose (1), Randy Orton (1), Seth Rollins (1) **WWE Hardcore Championship (21 times) **Royal Rumble (2015) **Slammy Awards (7 times) ***Breakout Star of the Year (2013) with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins as The Shield ***Faction of the Year (2013, 2014) with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins as The Shield ***Tag Team of the Year (2015) with James Harrison, Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, Cesaro, Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso as The Empire of Pain ***Superstar of the Year (2014) ***Trending Now (Hashtag) of the Year (2013) – #BelieveInTheShield with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins as The Shield ***"What a Maneuver" of the Year (2013) – Spear Category:The Authority